In Between
by Youtoberz
Summary: Kiyo was a ninja burdened with being the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox and being the book owner of Zatch in a fight to determine the demon world king. After being advised to deal with being a ninja and a book owner separately he finds that he has been living two different lives. Will these lives ever become one?
1. Prologue

Note: This chapter isn't that great because it's background to the main story. The chapters after this one will be better I promise!

Kiyo Uzumaki was living two lives; one as a ninja for the hidden leaf village and another as a book keeper to Zatch Bell, his partner and best friend. Not only was Kiyo a ninja but he also carried the burden of being the Junchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, a demon fox who wreaked havoc on the village. He was rejected and hated by villagers of the hidden leaf so he trained to become a strong ninja. After becoming strong he realized the limits to his strength when he failed to stop Sasuke, the first person he developed a bond with, from leaving the village to search for Orochimaru for power. After being hospitalized Kiyo was approached by Jiraiya who offered Kiyo three years of training. Kiyo accepted in order to become even stronger so he can bring Sasuke back to the leaf village. Jiraiya owned a house not too far from the leaf village in Mochinoki City which was where they stayed during the three years of training. Three years had passed and then Kiyo discovered a boy with deep scratches and blood all over his body. Kiyo and Jiraiya treated the boy and when he awoke he suffered from amnesia but remembered his name, "Zatch Bell". Zatch had been carrying a red book and when Jiraiya tried reading it he couldn't make sense of any of the words and Kiyo had the same luck except he was able to read one line, _"Zakeru"_. When Kiyo spoke the word out loud a lightning strike came out of Zatch's mouth and damaged the hallway. Kiyo and Jiraiya knew that Zatch wasn't normal but Zatch didn't seem to notice that he was doing the damage.

A few days had passed until two people visited Kiyo at his house; their names were Sherry and Brago. Sherry told Kiyo the battle to decide the king of the demon world and that he should burn his own book to relieve himself from the battle. Eventually it led to a battle in which Zatch didn't want to fight; he didn't want to cause Kiyo any trouble but Kiyo fought on regardless. Kiyo and Zatch were already caught under Brago's _Gravirei _spell but Kiyo managed to stand and moved towards Sherry to take her book.

Sherry looked at Kiyo in disbelief as he defied her spell. "Reis!" Sherry shouted and Brago shot a ball of energy at Kiyo, forcing him against a wall and fell to the floor.

Brago smirked and said to Zatch, "Heh, do you think this pathetic human can save you? Even if we let you go there will be others who will find you and the cycle won't end until your book is burned. You're too weak to fight in this battle Zatch. Now go back to being alone in the demon world."

"Shut up!" A voice yelled.

Brago and Sherry looked in disbelief at Kiyo who managed to stand once more but couldn't lift his head up. Kiyo spoke, "Zatch, I know what it's like to be alone." Kiyo flashbacked to his cruel childhood and continued, "And I know what it's like to be called a monster." Red aura started coming out of Kiyo's body as his wounds started healing. Kiyo went on, "But you're not a monster Zatch, you're my friend, and that's why..." Kiyo started lifting his head up which revealed red, demon-like eyes and his teeth became small fangs. Kiyo went on with fury, "That's why I won't let them take you away from me!"

Brago sensed a tremendous and evil power, "What is this?!" Brago asked in anger. Sherry couldn't believe what she was seeing and released the _Gravirei_ spell so she could store up heart power.

Zatch and Kiyo looked at each other; Kiyo returned to normal with his injuries healed.

"Let's fight Zatch!" Kiyo said, turning towards Sherry and Brago.

"Yeah!" Zatch replied, turning towards Sherry and Brago as well.

Sherry and Brago used their _Gigano Reis_ spell but Zatch and Kiyo were able to cancel it out with a strengthened _Zakeru. _Kiyo collapsed on the floor and Sherry decided to spare the two of them; she saw something in Kiyo that reminded her of herself and could tell he was pure hearted.

When Jiraiya got back to the house he saw the damage and simply shouted, "My house!" Kiyo told Jiraiya the whole story and replied, "Well at least we know the little guy's story now. Look Naruto, you're a ninja of the hidden leaf and now you have this fight to determine the king of the demon world to worry about. It would be wise to keep these two responsibilities separate. It would be convenient using chakra in fights with demons or heart power in fights with ninjas but then you and Zatch would become even bigger targets by ninjas and demons. For example, if Orochimaru catches you casting a spell then he'll become interested and being the scientist he is, he would kidnap Zatch and do weird experiments with him. So when you go on ninja missions I'll look after Zatch here and make sure he isn't found by other demons."

Kiyo agreed and so Kiyo started living two lives. Even though he had to keep his responsibilities separate he decided to tell Zatch everything about himself and Zatch believed him one hundred percent. Kiyo fought hard as a ninja and as a book owner; overcoming countless trials such as defeating Zophis and Akatsuki members. After he failed on a mission to retrieve Sasuke, Kiyo returned to Jiraiya's house. Jiraiya packed up and told Kiyo, "I'm going on a mission, I'll be back in a few days." Before leaving, Jiraiya put a hand on Kiyo's head and said with a smile, "I'm really glad you're my student, Naruto."

Kiyo smirked and replied, "Hey my name isn't Naruto, but I'm glad you're my master Pervy Sage." Instead of calling Kiyo by his name he called him by "Naruto" which had always confused Kiyo.

"Well my name isn't Pervy Sage either but you won't stop calling me that!" Jiraiya started walking off but turned around and said caringly, "Take care of yourself Naruto." and then Jiraiya vanished.

A few days had passed and there was a knock at the door and Kiyo opened it revealing Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and an old frog who could talk. They told Kiyo about Jiraiya's death and about Fukasaku's offer to teach Kiyo Sage Jutsu. Kiyo angrily accepted and walked back inside to pack his things when Zatch walked into his room.

"Aww, you're leaving again?" Zatch said sadly.

"Go to Megumi's Zatch, there's something I have to do." Kiyo said seriously.

"Nuu? Why can't I stay here with Jiraiya? He's always comes back when you're about to leave." Zatch said, confused.

"I know, but Jiraiya can't this time... Please just go to Megumi's." Kiyo said as tears ran down his face.

Eventually Kiyo trained in the arts of Sage Jutsu and even surpassed Jiraiya according to Fukasaku. When Kiyo was adept at Sage Jutsu they received word that the ones who killed Jiraiya were at the hidden leaf. Kiyo arrived at the hidden leaf to find it destroyed and fought with Pain, six Akatsuki members who killed his master. After defeating them Kiyo discovered that they were just lifeless body's being controlled by one person, Nagato. When Kiyo confronted Nagato, he almost killed him but decided to spare him because Jiraiya desired peace and didn't want to kill Nagato out of selfish revenge. They had a talk and eventually Nagato started believing in Kiyo so he sacrificed himself to bring back all the people he had killed in the leaf village that day.

The villagers, who once considered Kiyo an outcast, welcomed Kiyo home with a celebration for defeating Pain and for bringing back the once dead ninjas. Kiyo wanted to celebrate but remembered he had to save Lien and Wonrei who had gone missing. Kiyo left the village and contacted Dr. Riddles who gave Kiyo coordinates to the destination that Zatch and the others were heading towards.

In Zatch's group there was: Ponygon, Mr. Sunbeam, Tia, Megumi, Elle, Momon, Folgore, and Kanchome but had become separated from an emergency parachute landing. Folgore, Kanchome, and Zatch found themselves battling two very strong demons and even though Kanchome learned a new spell to clone himself things weren't looking good.

"Let's finish this, Dioga Gazuron!" Kazu called out and Buzarai unleashed his most powerful spell that headed straight for Zatch, Kanchome, and Folgore.

"Rasen Shuriken!" A voice called out.

And now Kiyo's two lives slowly starts to become one.


	2. Kiyo's Return

"Rasen Shuriken!" A wind sphere that took on the shape of a giant shuriken collided with Buzarai's _Dioga Gazuron _and created an explosion of energy that cancelled out his dioga class spell and the explosion caused his book to burn.

"No! Buzarai!" Keith yelled, he was the other demon who partnered with Buzarai. "I didn't think the rest of your group would find us this quickly! Show yourselves!" Keith yelled thinking it was a demon attack that defeated Buzarai.

Kiyo, who stood behind a tree, revealed himself as he started walking towards Zatch, Folgore, and Kanchome.

Zatch yelled happily, "Kiyo! You're back!"

Folgore, who was on the ground with a lot of wounds, smild and replied, "Momma mia, we're saved!"

Kanchome started laughing out of happiness.

Keith pointed at Kiyo and asked angrily, "You! Were you the one who used that shuriken technique?!"

Kiyo smirked and replied calmly, "Me? How could I? I'm just a human." Kiyo revealed his red spell book which caused Keith to flinch. "Zatch, set!" Kiyo yelled as he pointed towards Keith and Zatch became serious and stared at Keith.

"Zakeruga!" Kiyo shouted as a lightning beam was shot from Zatch's mouth and hit Keith directly in the chest. Keith took the blow and managed to stand and started breathing heavily from the pain.

Keith stared at his enemies and knew he couldn't win so he looked at Berun and came up with an excuse, "My stomach is growling, I want to defeat these guys but I'm very hungry. Let's go eat some potatoes." Keith looked at Kiyo and the others and yelled, "You hear that?! I'm only letting you go because I'm hungry. Consider yourselves lucky!"

Keith and Berun started running away which caused Zatch to give chase. "No Zatch! We have to take care of Folgore." Kiyo yelled at the running Zatch who looked around and saw Folgore's terrible condition.

"Don't worry about me, I am but a happy tree." Folgore said happily; he was muttering nonsense and was half conscious. They managed to patch Folgore up a little bit and he regained his sanity. They started walking around to find the others. Kiyo was supporting Folgore who asked, "Kiyo? Do you know who saved us back there? The one who used that shuriken attack?"

Kiyo replied calmly, "No I don't. Was it Momon? Dr. Riddles told me that a demon named Momon joined our group." Kiyo was trying to direct attention away from himself when he asked this.

Folgore only laughed and said, "No way, he's too much of a chicken to have that kind of powerful attack, let alone having the courage to use it. I really wonder who helped us."

Kiyo saw Zatch's glowing happy face. Kiyo told Zatch all of his techniques so he knew Kiyo was the one who saved them. Zatch said, "I thought you said that Rasen Shuriken couldn't be thrown."

Kiyo never had the chance to tell Zatch about his sage techniques yet; he winked at Zatch and replied a little angrily, "I don't know what you're talking about Zatch." Kiyo didn't want anyone else to find out about his ninja abilities.

Zatch remembered that it was supposed to be a secret and said, "I'm sorry Kiyo!"

Folgore wondered what they were talking about but ignored it once he saw the others. "Hey! Over here guys!" Folgore yelled.

Once they all got together Megumi asked, "Kiyo?! Is that you?!"

Kiyo replied with a smile, "Yeah it's me, it's good to see you Megumi but can you heal these guys? They got injured in the battle, especially Folgore."

Megumi's surprise went away and it was replaced with anger, "Don't tell me what to do!" Megumi looked at Tia and signaled her to go near the injured. "Saifojio!" Megumi said as a healing sword pierced Folgore and he started healing.

Kiyo was surprised by Megumi's sudden anger and didn't have a clue to the cause of it. Once everyone was healed Megumi walked up to Kiyo and asked angrily, "So are you going to stay here and help us or are you going to disappear on us again?"

Kiyo did leave from his house on short notices before but he never knew it was a problem for the others and so he replied, "Wh-What do you mean Megumi?" Kiyo was a little scared from Megumi's anger which was slowly developing into rage.

Megumi replied, "Oh I don't know, maybe when you bail on our plans to see each other because you have to suddenly leave town. And maybe when you made Zatch stay with us for awhile."

Kiyo tried childishly shifting the blame to Zatch and replied, "Zatch? Did you caused Megumi any trouble?"

Before Zatch could answer Megumi shouted, "No! You're the one causing me trouble! At least when Tia stayed with you for a week I asked you first. Anyways isn't Jiraiya supposed to baby sit Zatch when you're gone?"

Kiyo replied furiously, "You leave him out of this!" Kiyo didn't know why but when Megumi spoke of Jiraiya as if he main role was to baby sit Zatch, his blood started boiling.

Megumi was shocked that Kiyo replied with such intensity; she replied, "These guys are fully healed now. You look fine so I'm not even going to bother healing you." Megumi walked towards a fountain to be away from Kiyo.

Tia looked at Megumi and then at Kiyo and said, "Kiyo can I talk to you privately?" Kiyo nodded, he was mad but was able to suppress it.

Tia and Kiyo walked away from the group and when they were finally alone Tia told Kiyo, "I'm sorry that Megumi yelled at you earlier; but she wasn't yelling at you because you left Zatch with us. Megumi has been very upset lately and I guess she used you leaving town as an excuse to yell at you. I can't tell you why she is upset but... please don't be mad at her. Megumi needs you now more than ever Kiyo, believe me."

Kiyo felt shocked at Tia's last words and knew Megumi was a kindhearted person so for her to yell in such a way must mean that something happened to her. Kiyo nodded at Tia who said, "Thank you Kiyo."

Kiyo remembered how he acted towards Tsunade when he found out Jiraiya died.

-Flashback-

Kiyo started yelling at Tsunade, "How could you send him to such a dangerous place alone. You knew him better than anyone else did Granny! If the Pervy Sage had been the fifth Hokage he would never let you take a risk like that! Never!"

-End of Flashback-

"_What happened to you, Megumi?_" Kiyo thought to himself; he wanted the happy Megumi back and was worried about her current condition.

Everyone regrouped and were working on a strategy. Kiyo was speaking his ideas, "Judging from their actions it seems like they're recruiting demons to their cause. They probably need power in order to break the curse. One of those powers was defeated today when Buzarai was sent back to the demon world. As things stand now they don't have enough power to break the curse, but it's not confirmed yet."

"Hmpf, so it's not confirmed yet?" A voice asked.

The group turned towards a man with a green spell book and his demon. They got prepared to fight when the man said, "As of right now I am not your enemy. My name is Alishie and this is my partner Riya. Kiyo as you said, Buzarai was a necessary component to break the curse and to break the seal which would release Faudo. As things stand now the seal will not be broken and all of those who have been cursed will die in two days, including Lien."

Kiyo interrupted Alishie, "There is our power. Zatch's reinforced Baou Zakeruga is stronger than Buzarai's dioga class spell."

Alishie went on, "Precisely, and that is why it will be your decision Zatch. Will you sacrifice the world or the life of Lien? You must choose!"

Zatch was shocked that the decision was his to make and he didn't know what to do so he looked at Kiyo for guidance when Riya finally spoke, "Don't ask your partner for help you selfish brat!"

Zatch looked down at the ground as memories of his friends starting pouring in. Then he started thinking about Lien and the decision only became painfully harder. Zatch pressed his hands against his eyes as he broke down into painful sobs. The weight of the world was resting on his shoulders and it was a lot to handle.

As she witness Zatch's sobbing, Tia yelled at Alishie, "How can you make Zatch answer a question like that!"

Kiyo put a hand on Tia's shoulder which caused her to stop yelling at Alishie and started to painfully watch as Zatch sobbed.

Finally Zatch yelled, "I can't choose! I can't choose because nobody is going to die! We have to break Leo's curse and stop Faudo! We have to save everyone! So everyone, lend me your strength!"

The demon children walked over to Zatch and gave him support. "Of course we'll help you!" Tia said to Zatch.

Alishie smiled and said, "You pass Zatch. You didn't run away from the problem. Your thoughts and your suffering led you to the correct conclusion. I will fight alongside you."

Zatch wiped away his tears and with a big smile he replied, "Unuu!"

The group was joined by Alishie and Riya and together they entered Faudo. After making their way past Unko Tin Tin they were walking along a straight path.

Kiyo decided to be brave and approached Megumi and when he was right beside her he said, "Hey Megumi. I'm sorry I made Zatch stay with you. I just had to leave town suddenly and Jiraiya... Jiraiya was out of town too so I had no one else to turn to. I'm sorry." Kiyo thought if he apologized for that then Megumi would tell him what was really bothering her.

Megumi looked away and asked, "Hmpf, do you really think that's why I'm mad?"

Kiyo replied, "No, that's why I want you to tell me. I really do want to help you Megumi because you are not being yourself."

Megumi started shaking; she was really close to breaking down. "_I really do want to help you Megumi_" kept ringing in her head. Megumi wanted Kiyo's help but her anger got in the way and she replied, "You want to help huh? Well then you shouldn't have left when you did because the day you left was the day I found out that my brother had passed away. He is the only person in my family that I have ever met and now he's gone!"

Kiyo was shocked, Megumi told him that she didn't have a family. Kiyo could understand her pain having just lost Jiraiya so he decided to be brave and tried hugging her only to be slapped. "Just leave me alone Kiyo!" Megumi yelled as tears started falling.

Kiyo didn't know what to do or how to please Megumi so he just did as he was told and left Megumi's side.

Eventually a giant drill appeared behind the group and it started moving towards them; causing everyone to run at full speed to get away. As they ran the group stepped on squishy things on the ground which caused tentacles from the ceiling to attack the group as well. As they were running and dodging Kiyo noticed holes appeared right in front of the drill but were too close to the drill to jump into.

Kiyo hatched a plan and said, "We need a strong enough spell to stop the drill for just a few seconds!"

Alishie understood his logic and replied, "Allow me. Me and Riya have a Dioga class spell."

Kiyo nodded as Alishie stopped in his tracked and faced the drill. "Shao..." Alishie started but couldn't finish the spell.

Kiyo noticed the drill getting closer and yelled, "Alishie!" Kiyo took matters into his own hands but knew that he didn't have enough time to cast _Zaguruzemu _so he yelled, "Baou Zakeruga!" The mighty electric dragon barely held off the drill just long enough for everyone to jump into the holes in the ground.

The group ended up in two different tanks filled with water which Kiyo broke through using _Zakeru _and Mr. Sunbeam broke through with _Shudoruku. _Immediately Kiyo went towards Alishie and grabbed him by the shirt. "What was that about Alishie! You said you would hold the drill back for a few seconds! Why didn't you cast the spell?!" Kiyo yelled at Alishie.

"Haven't you guys figured it out yet?" A voice asked them.

The group looked over to see a demon and his partner, along with Wonrei.

The demon's name was Zaruchim and he went on, "He couldn't cast the spell because he has Leo's curse. He's been on our side this entire time!"

Kiyo was shocked and looked at Alishie's forehead and finally saw the symbol of Leo's curse. Alishie collapsed to the ground from the weight of the curse.

Zaruchim's partner called out, "Orshido Sharon!" Kiyo saw his own shadow lift up from the ground and started to trap him and knocked his spell book to the ground; it was the same for everyone else in the group besides Alishie and Riya.

Zaruchim looked pleased as he said, "Good work Alishie. One of these demons must have the power needed to revive Faudo." Zaruchim looked at Wonlei and instructed him to tie up the demons and their partners. Wonlei did as he was told and tied up Megumi, Tia, Folgore, and Kanchome.

Kiyo started feeling angry from Wonlei being controlled. As Wonlei started walking towards Kiyo, Kiyo yelled, "Wonlei you are not his pawn! Don't listen to him!" Kiyo looked at Alishie and continued, "I know you're not on their side Alishie so why are you just laying there?! This is not the time to be taking it easy!"

Zaruchim chuckled and replied, "Not on our side? Of course he is. He has Leo's curse after all. He led you guys down here to save himself, not to help you guys."

Right as Zaruchim finished Alishie rose and yelled, "Garbanio!" Riya's horn stretched out and hit Zaruchim, causing him to fall to the ground and cancelled his spell.

Zatch, Kiyo, Ponygon, and Mr. Sunbeam were freed. Kiyo picked up his spell book and reacted instantly by shouting, "Zakeruga!" The electric beam headed straight for Zaruchim but Wonlei blocked it with his bare hands. Guilt pilled on Kiyo and Zatch as they heard the painful screams Wonlei made as he took the full brunt of the attack.

"I have to... Protect Lien!" Wonlei said painfully.

Zaruchim laughed and said, "That's good Wonlei. Fighting for me is the best chance you have of saving your precious Lien. Now be a good tool and capture those guys!"

Kiyo's anger rose as Wonlei charged straight for him. Mr. Sunbeam started casting a spell but Kiyo said, "No! This is my fight!" which caused Mr. Sunbeam to stop.

Kiyo prepared himself as Wonlei charged at him. "_He's crying..._" Kiyo thought as sorrow and rage mixed together. Wonlei threw a punch that Kiyo dodged and then they were locked in combat where Wonlei attacked and Kiyo defended. Finally a punch landed on Kiyo's cheek and Wonlei grabbed Kiyo by his collar and lifted him into the air.

"Kiyo! Just join our side! I have to save Lien!" Wonlei yelled.

Zaruchim's harsh words and Wonlei's love for Lien makes Kiyo think back on his fight with Haku and Zabuza.

"Haku was a tool to fight for me, a tool working only for me."

"My purpose is to protect and serve him."

"Your words cut deep... deeper than any blade. While he fought you his heart was breaking in two. You see Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow and now curse him I feel them too!"

"You see it's only through the eyes of others that our little lives have any significance. If there is no one who sees you or even looks at you it's as if you do not exist. Then Zabuza looked at me and his eyes will not filled with hate or fear, indeed my special powers was exactly what he wanted. He made me feel necessary again."

"I know it cannot be but... I wish I could go to the same place that you have gone. How I wish I could join you there... Haku..."

Red aura starts coming out of Kiyo as he grabs Wonlei's wrist with his hand and forces him off. Kiyo's grip was so tight that it made Wonlei hold his own wrist from the pain.

Everyone looked at Kiyo in disbelief as the red aura intensified. Wonlei started feeling intense pressure and fear when he looked into Kiyo's red demon-like eyes. Finally Wonlei found his courage and asked, "What are you?!"

"I'm your friend!" Kiyo shouted back. "That's why I'm telling you, I'm here to make sure nobody is going to die! That's why I'll beat you into oblivion if that's what it's going to take to get past you!"

Wonlei charged for Kiyo once more and delivered a strong punch to Kiyo's forehead. Blood trickled down Kiyo's head as he looked at Wonlei with sorrow and he silently said, "I'm sorry Wonlei."

"Hyaaa!" Kiyo shouted as he threw a strong punch across Wonlei's face that sent him across the room and collided with Zaruchim; knocking them both to the ground.

"Let's go you guys!" Kiyo shouted at Mr. Sunbeam, Ponygon, Zatch, Elle, and Momon. They were so confused and scared by what just happened that they didn't see the golden opportunity they had of escaping. "Let's go!" Kiyo shouted again which caused everyone to remember their current situation and so they fled on Ponygon using _Go Shudoruku._

Megumi, Tia, Folgore, Kanchome, Alishie, and Riya were left behind but they knew they were safe because they needed more demons to break the seal. Once the group was safely away Mr. Sunbeam approached Kiyo, "Kiyo... What happened back there? You went berserk and you had red aura coming out of you."

Kiyo looked down and started walking to his destination as he replied, "Just don't worry about it."

Mr. Sunbeam put a hand on Kiyo shoulder and made him stop in his tracks. Kiyo sighed and said, "I'll tell you the complete truth and it will be up to you whether or not you believe me..."


	3. Secret's Out

Kiyo, Zatch, Mr. Sunbeam, Ponygon, Elle, and Momon were walking around inside of Faudo to try and find some kind of weakness. Along the way, Kiyo confessed about his ninja abilities and how he harbored the nine tailed fox inside of his body.

When Kiyo finally finished, everyone besides Zatch was in complete shock but Mr. Sunbeam managed to confirm what he just heard and asked, "So let me get this straight. You're a ninja, working for someplace called the hidden leaf village. You know techniques that are even on par to those of demons, and you have a demon inside of you called the nine tailed fox?"

Kiyo was looking at the ground and silently replied, "Yeah... And the nine tailed fox isn't a demon like Zatch or Ponygon; he's a demon born in this world and has no connection to the demon world."

Elle managed to ask, "Why do you have such a thing inside of you?!"

Kiyo remembered how being a jinchuriki made his childhood difficult and replied, "Because if it was left alone it would destroy everything. The fourth hokage sealed the nine tailed fox within me the day I was born so it couldn't destroy the village. I never had a choice." Kiyo felt bitter for a second.

Mr. Sunbeam had one more question in his mind and asked, "If you had all of this power why haven't you used it in demon fights before now?"

Kiyo remembered Jiraiya's warning and said, "Because dealing with demons and ninjas is hard by themselves but Jiraiya told me there would be a good chance that I could be fighting demons and ninjas at the same time if I used chakra, my ninja abilities, and heart power in my battles. Me and Zatch would become infamous and a target would be painted on us. Besides..." Kiyo felt bitter once more, "A group of ninja called the Akatsuki is already after me because I have the nine tailed fox, they're after anyone with a tailed beast and I don't want Zatch getting caught into that since they might take interest in his demon powers."

Zatch wanted to protest, "Kiyo! I'm not afraid of some ninjas!"

Kiyo looked at Zatch with anger, anger from the Akatsuki, and replied, "The Akatsuki are not just 'some ninjas'! One Akatsuki member alone was able to destroy my entire village!" Kiyo stopped in his tracks and a look of grief rested on his face as he told Zatch, "And that very same Akatsuki member killed my sensei..."

Zatch gasped and tears formed at his eyes as he asked fearfully, "No... You don't mean..." Zatch couldn't finish his question. Kiyo wrapped his arms around Zatch and started crying as well. "I'm sorry Zatch, but Jiraiya is gone..." Kiyo said mournfully.

Zatch broke down into painful sobs. Whenever Kiyo left for a mission, Jiraiya always took care of Zatch and Zatch fell in love with Jiraiya; he was a father figure for Zatch so losing him was like losing a father. "No... It can't... be true..." Zatch said in disbelief between his sobs.

Mr. Sunbeam and Elle had more questions for Kiyo but decided to push them away for the moment. Mr. Sunbeam put his hands on Kiyo's and Zatch's shoulders and Elle wrapped her arms around the two of them. Ponygon cried as well because he was taken care of by Jiraiya as well and went to hold Zatch while Momon stood there, not knowing Jiraiya.

A few minutes had passed and finally Kiyo managed to stop crying and spoke, "Come on you guys, we have something to do here. Jiraiya wouldn't want us to fail here just because we miss him."

Everyone started getting up when Zatch said angrily, "Kiyo... We're going to stop Faudo... and then we're going to stop the Akatsuki! They have no right to take Jiraiya away from us and there is no way I will allow them to take you too! I don't care if I become a target. From here on out I'm fighting the Akatsuki with you!"

Kiyo saw Zatch's determined eyes and knew he couldn't say no to Zatch with such resolve. Kiyo smiled and said, "Thank you Zatch." Kiyo tried walking forward but collapsed to the ground.

"Ki-Kiyo?!" Zatch asked at his sudden collapse. Kiyo managed to get up slowly and replied, "Sorry about that. I'm exhausted. I ran here all the way from the village, well the village is not too far from Mochinoki City so I'll let you do the math."

Mr. Sunbeam asked in a yell, "You ran all the way here?! New Zealand is five thousand miles away!"

Kiyo chuckled and said, "Yeah, by the time I contacted Dr. Riddles I had just missed you guys so I ran at break neck speeds to catch up. I had to constantly go into sage mode for endurance and to sense your direction."

Mr. Sunbeam once again yelled his question, "How did you even get here?! There's nothing but ocean between New Zealand and Japan!"

Kiyo said simply, "I can walk on water."

Mr. Sunbeam smacked his own head and thought, "_What can't he do?!_"

Kiyo went on, "Anyways, can you carry me for awhile so I can rest?"

Mr. Sunbeam snapped back into reality and said, "S-Sure..." He was dumbfounded by Kiyo's abilities.

They continued forward as Kiyo took a nap while Mr. Sunbeam carried him on his back.

Megumi, Tia, Folgore, and Kanchome were stuck inside of a cell; they were captured by Zaruchim. They sat on the cell floor and discussed what happened with Kiyo.

"Was that really Kiyo?" Folgore asked seriously and went on, "I've never seen a human who could do that."

Kanchome added, "I know, that red aura and his face were really scary; it was even scarier than other demons."

"Don't talk about how he looked! He managed take a powerful punch from Wonlei and Kiyo punched him so hard that he flew across the room! No human can do that to a demon like Wonlei! Megumi what do you think? Megumi?"

Megumi was looking down at the cell floor. She has been thinking long and hard about what just took place and replied, "Humans can do some incredible things you know..."

This shocked Kanchome and Folgore; they heard another voice, "Yeah, you're right."

They looked outside the cell door to see that Alishie was the one who said it and Riya accompanied him. Alishie went on, "I come from a village populated by citizens and ninja. I wanted to train to become a ninja but I had to forfeit that dream in order to take care of my family. Anyways ninjas can do incredible things like walking on water and shooting fire from their mouths, it really is incredible."

Megumi was shocked by Alishie's knowledge, however Folgore mocked it, "Hahaha! Humans shooting fire from their mouths? That would give them quite the heartburn." Kanchome laughed along with Folgore while Tia and Megumi remained silent.

Finally Megumi said, "It's called 'Fire style: Fireball Jutsu'."

Alishie was shocked that Megumi had knowledge of jutsu and asked, "How do you know the names of ninja techniques?!" Folgore and Kanchome looked at Megumi with confusion.

Megumi only looked down and replied, "I'm sorry, I can't say."

Alishie looked past Megumi's secrecy and went on, "Anyways what I saw in Kiyo today reminds me of a power that the Kazekage used to have. As if a demon is living inside of Kiyo."

Megumi pushed her thoughts of Kiyo aside; thinking about him felt like a deadly poison because she wants his comfort and yet she also wants to yell and scream at him for leaving town when she needed him the most.

Megumi finally said, "Don't worry about Kiyo. Let's just think of what we're going to do here."

Tia replied, "Megumi there's nothing we can do. We were caught and now it's up to Kiyo and Zatch to find Faudo's weakness and to break the seal. They'll do it! I believe in them!" Tia felt strong again thinking about Zatch.

Folgore added, "You're right! Those guys have never let us down!" while Kanchome added simply, "Yeah!"

Alishie chucked and Riya smiled; they believed in Kiyo and Zatch as well. Megumi continued to look down and closed her eyes as she thought, "_Kiyo, I know you can do it and I believe in you too. Just come back safely. I can't lose you too..._"

Mr. Sunbeam, Ponygon, Zatch, Elle, and Momon had finally reached their destination with Kiyo still sleeping on Mr. Sunbeam's back.

"Alright! We made it you guys! Behind this door lies the device that could stop Faudo!" Mr. Sunbeam said with confidence however Momon looked stressed and replied, "There are also two strong demons inside."

The door slowly started to open and Mr. Sunbeam put Kiyo on the floor and said quietly, "Zatch you stay behind us and wake Kiyo up. We'll try holding them off." Mr. Sunbeam's book started glowing as he prepared for battle.

When the door opened two demons called Arth and Karudio became visible along with Karudio's book keeper Sauza.

"So we meet again, user of Baou." Arth said to Zatch.

"Hey look it's that stupid horse!" Sauza said mockingly to Ponygon.

Arth became serious and said, "There's no need to go easy on them. Let's destroy them."

Sauza agreed and replied, "Yeah you're right. We're so close to achieving our goal. We can't let anyone stop us now. Diogikoru Gidoruku!" Karudio's body changed into a bigger horse surrounded by ice and sent an icy wave towards Zatch and the others.

Mr. Sunbeam yelled, "No you don't! Dioemuru Shudoruku!" Ponygon's body grew in size as well and was surrounded by flames and countered Karudio's ice. Ponygon and Momon started battling with Karudio.

Kiyo slowly got up and when he realized the situation he instinctively cast _Rauzaruku_. When he was standing he yelled, "Arth listen to me! We have to get inside of that room! The device that can stop Faudo is in there!"

As Arth was battling with Zatch's strengthened body he replied, "I know! It's a device that can send Faudo back to the demon world but we already used it! Any minute now Faudo will be sent back to the demon world!"

The news shocked Kiyo and Zatch. "No! If you use the device now then all those who have been cursed will die!"

"Shut up!" Arth shouted fiercely; he moved his cape which revealed his partner Ellie who seemed to be sick. "My partner is cursed too! Sending Faudo back to the demon world was her decision and her's alone!"

Kiyo was shocked to discover that Arth's partner was cursed but was replaced with anger as he asked, "Are you really okay with your partner sacrificing herself?! Are you really okay with that?!"

Arth looked conflicted and speechless but his partner spoke for him, "Shut up... My life is... A small price to pay... To save the world."

Arth was still conflicted as Ellie spoke to him, "Arth what are you doing... Hurry... Start the device... Arth!"

Arth finally made his decision and yelled, "Yes! As you wish!" He wanted to follow her orders until the end.

Kiyo flashed back to his childhood once again and remembered how insignificant his life was in the eyes of other villagers. Anger rose and Kiyo yelled, "As you wish my ass! Every life is worth saving! This is not the only way!"

Arth was shocked at Kiyo's words and Zatch used this opportunity to dash towards Karudio and hold him off.

Arth's inner conflict and Zatch holding off Karudio gave Kiyo the perfect chance to make a move. He charged towards Arth and yelled at the little girl, "You're just a little girl! Don't talk about throwing your life away so easily! I can save your life and send Faudo back to the demon world!"

Both Sauza and Arth yelled simultaneously, "What?!"

Kiyo went on, "That's right! The device definitely has a timer built in or else it couldn't have made it here in the demon world many months after the battle had already begun! So we break the seal and after that the timer will send Faudo back to the demon world! But if you eliminate us here you won't be able to save Ellie!"

Arth was shocked and knew that Kiyo was right about there being a timer function; he wanted to save Ellie and so he went against her wishes and decided to help Kiyo. They went into the room where the device was held and Arth started tampering with it.

Mr. Sunbeam went over to Kiyo and asked seriously, "Kiyo, why was Jiraiya killed?" Before today Mr. Sunbeam only saw him as an old person who baby sat Zatch and Ponygon.

Kiyo looked down and confess, "Jiraiya went to the Akatsuki hideout to try to end their scheme but he wasn't strong enough."

Mr. Sunbeam gasped and asked, "Was he a ninja too?!"

Kiyo smiled and replied, "Yes, he was one of the greatest ninjas I have ever known. He was my master and taught me a lot. He was also one of the three legendary Sannin. The Pervy Sage was really amazing now that I think about it..." Kiyo usually saw his master as the pervert who watched women at the hot springs and rarely ever looked at his ninja accomplishments.

Mr. Sunbeam said sadly, "Wow, for someone like that to lose..."

Kiyo added seriously, "Yea... That's why nobody can take the Akatsuki lightly."

After a few hours, Arth discovered the timer function and everyone celebrated but Arth also had bad news, "The device won't be able to store enough power to send Faudo back until an hour and a half has passed since the seal has been broken." Kiyo talked to Arth and gave him ideas of traps they could lay to help them survive during the time where Faudo becomes rampant. Eventually it was time to head out and everything was set up; all they needed to do now was break the seal. Kiyo, Zatch, Mr. Sunbeam, Ellie, and Momon rode on Ponygon while Arth, Ellie, and Sauza rode on Karudio.

All of the other demons and their partner were outside and in front of the seal. Zaruchim and Leo were discussing something until the sun started to appear. Leo finally yelled, "On my signal, aim for the keyhole and use your strongest spells to destroy it!"

Alishie was shocked to hear that they were going ahead with the plan and yelled, "This is insane! We don't have enough power since Buzarai was sent back to the demon world!"

Leo continued, "Yes, Buzarai has been sent back to the demon world which is why we will need to make up for lost power. Everyone pour all of your heart power into your strongest spell! Especially those who have been curse!"

Wonlei because serious and said, "Lien raise your power to the absolute limit."

Lien shook her head and weakly replied, "No, it's okay like this. If Zatch and Kiyo aren't here that means they haven't found a way to send Faudo back to the demon world."

Wonlei looked back at her and said, "Even if I am slapped, I will make you cast the spell. I promised to protect you."

Riya yelled out, "Believe in Zatch! He will save us! Because if Alishie dies I won't forgive him!"

Everyone started charging their spells. After the sunlight became stronger Leo yelled, "Time is up! Fire!"

"Dioga Ragyuuru!"

"Dioga Ginisudon!"

"Arusemu Gadyuudon!"

"Emarion Basukaado!"

"Badiou Gunoobio!"

"Goraiou Dibauren!"

"Shaou Niodoruku!"

"Dioga Kofarudon!"

"Jiboruou Shiidon!"

"Fanon Riou Diou!"

Even after everyone used their strongest spells the seal would not break. Tia, Megumi, Folgore, and Kanchome watched helplessly as they did not have a Dioga class spell.

Lien collapsed on the ground and said, "This is the end..."

Wonlei yelled, "Open your eyes Lien! Right in front of your eyes... Is the light of hope!"

Everyone saw two silhouettes flying towards the keystone.

"It's... It's Zatch!" Tia yelled happily when she was able to make out his appearance.

"_I knew you would save all of us Kiyo._" Megumi thought as tears started rolling down her face.

Zatch and Kiyo were riding on Ponygon. Zatch said confidently, "We won't let a single person die!"

Kiyo pointed towards the keyhole and yelled, "Zaguruzemu! Zaguruzemu!" Two electrical shots hit the keyhole and it started to shine from the electricitiy.

Ellie decided to try breaking the seal as well and yelled, "Gyan Bagyamu Sorudon!"

A giant sword struck down and hit the keystone but it still wouldn't break.

Kiyo yelled once more, "Zaguruzemu!" and after the electrical shot hit the keystone Kiyo yelled, "And with this break! Baou Zakeruga!" A giant electrical dragon charged towards the keystone and after making contact the dragon's power and body grew significantly. Finally the dragon tore through the keystone, breaking the seal on Faudo.


	4. Faudo Released

Author's note: What really bothers me about my own story is that a lot of the time I'm just talking about the original story; which would probably leave readers bored if they have already read the entire Zatch Bell manga. So if you have any suggestions feel free to send me a message or leave a review and that will be very helpful.

"Baou Zakeruga!" Finally, after Zatch's ultimate attack being reinforced, the Keystone broke and the once dormant Faudo started to move once more.

"Uwaaah! It's huge!" Kanchome and Folgore yelled in unison while Zatch said calmly, "Unuu.. He's pretty big."

Kiyo's attention was taken by the massive demon but then remembered the whole reason they released him and yelled, "Lien?! Alishie?! Are you guys alright?!" Kiyo turned and faced Lien and felt huge relief.

"I... I feel so much better." Lien said happily, regaining her strength.

Kiyo's group started celebrating and yelled with happiness, "We did it! We broke the curse!"

Tia started crying and ran up to Zatch; she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Nuu?" Zatch asked as Tia was holding him. Tia replied softly, "I thought... I thought you wouldn't come. It was almost too late and I had given up hope... But you came... I'm sorry for doubting you Zatch; you saved us."

Megumi started running towards Kiyo; her intention was to embrace him however her plans were foiled when Faudo started moving.

Kiyo yelled worriedly to everyone, "Grab on to something!"

Everyone held on to the broken pillars on Faudo's head and watched with horror and disbelief as the giant demon eat an entire whale in one bite and sneeze an island away.

A voice shouted out, "Faudo, I am your master! Stand ready and await my commands!" Faudo straightened out and froze in his place. Everyone saw a ring of light and a projection of Leo standing above Faudo and continued, "Now choose! Become my minions and enter that right of light or be annihilated on the spot!"

Everyone entered the ring of light and was teleported to safety inside Faudo except for Kiyo's group who was joined by Wonlei and Lien once more.

Kiyo spoke to the group, "Listen everyone, Arth here was able to find a timer function that will eventually send Faudo back to the demon world but only after ninety minutes has passed since the seal had been broken." The fact that they had to deal with the massive demon for ninety minutes startled the group and Kiyo continued, "Now listen carefully; this is my strategy for surviving ninety minutes with Faudo..."

After Kiyo told everyone the plan Faudo started moving and Kiyo said, "For now just survive for five minutes!" With that Kiyo fell to the floor and thought, "_Dammit, this is what happens whenever I use Baou Zakeruga._" Noticing Kiyo's fatigue Megumi started running over to Kiyo to try and heal him; however, Kiyo yelled, "Don't worry about me! Don't clutter together! That will just make us bigger targets!"

Faudo started punching the top of his head which caused everyone to retreat. "Rauzaruku!" Kiyo yelled and Zatch gained rainbow aura and his natural abilities increased.

They were surviving well but _Rauzaruku _wore off and Faudo sent an extremely strong punch that headed straight for Kiyo and Zatch. Kiyo yelled, "Zaguruzemu! Zaguruzemu! Zakeruga!" Even the strengthened Zakeruga was only able to slow down the punch by a little bit and were eventually saved by the combined efforts of everybody.

Karudio created ice on top of the ocean and everyone fell slowly on it thanks to Momon's _Ora Norojio_ spell.

Everyone gathered in one place again when Tia yelled at Kiyo, "Split up?! How could we just let you get hurt or worse?!" Eventually everyone joined in and gave Kiyo reasons to stay together. Megumi and Tia finally had the chance to heal Kiyo with _Saifojio_ and Kiyo was able to move freely again. Kiyo made a new plan and yelled, "For the next two minutes we need to cover each other!"

Kanchome used _Dima Buruku _and created strengthened clones for those demons who lacked body reinforcement spells and everyone took off once more; staying close to Faudo's body.

Eventually Faudo started shining and Kiyo yelled, "It's time! Everyone get off of Faudo!" The group watched as Faudo disappeared and reappeared not too far away. At first it seemed pointless but then Faudo started sinking into the ocean. Kiyo smirked and said, "Faudo is large but this planet is definitely larger. Faudo was transported to the Kermadec trench; now sink to the ocean floor!"

Everyone took a minute to let Faudo's sinking take in and then they happily celebrated once more. "Horray!" Everyone shouted as the massive demon appeared. The group stared in disbelief as Faudo was managing to swim. "You're... You're kidding right?! That giant can swim?!" Kiyo asked in disbelief.

In Faudo's control room, Leo fell to the ground at his own despair but managed to say, "Dammit... For a second I lost all hope... For those guys to make me lose hope for even a second..." Leo used Faudo's powers to project his voice to Kiyo's group, "Do you hear me Gash and his partner?! For defying me to this extent I will make my first target Japan! Your home country! Consider this punishment for making me feel such despair! Go Faudo!"

Faudo started swimming towards Japan at Leo's command. Kiyo thought of all those he held dear and snapped back into reality. "We won't let you! We have to enter Faudo and stop Leo! Let's go everyone!"

Everyone started traveling towards Faudo using Ponygon's speed and held on to Momon's extended arms. Eventually they caught up with the swimming Faudo and managed to get safely inside of his mouth.

"Okay, first we need to head towards the stomach." Kiyo said having already thought of a plan to reach the control room.

"No that won't do. Can we talk in private for just a little bit, Kiyo?" A voice said threateningly.

Everyone saw Leo standing in their way and heard a voice shout, "Fanon Doron!"

A giant lion collided with the group and sent them flying backwards, however the lion's hairs snatched Kiyo and Zatch, making sure they weren't forced back into Faudo's mouth. Leo pressed a button which lowered a wall, preventing the rest of Kiyo's group from interfering. Leo also made Faudo cough which was supposed to send everybody else back into the ocean.

"Now let's talk Kiyo." Leo said; he started smirking and continued, "Well done, for a human to oppose me with such trickery."

"Stop Faudo Leo." Kiyo said, trying to remain calm.

Leo ignored Kiyo's demand and continued, "I know you tampered with Faudo and I know your plan; sending Faudo back to the demon world. You also tampered with the aiming system."

"Stop Faudo Leo!" Kiyo demanded once more, losing control of his rage.

"You're in no position to make demands. Even though it kills me, I'm begging you to undo all of your tricks on Faudo and make sure he doesn't get sent back!"

"STOP FAUDO LEO!" Kiyo roared with red aura flowing out of him.

Leo was surprised for a second and thought, "_So this is what Zaruchim told me about; this human's mysterious power._" Leo roared, "Angering me until the end... Don't order me around! Banikis!" The teeth on Leo's stomach opened up, revealing a human hiding inside. "Fu, you must be angry if you're calling me out to a fight." Banikis said calmly as he climbed out.

Banikis' book started glowing and Kiyo used his chance to attack. "_If I used my chakra it would confuse and let down the guards of my friends; just like when they didn't see the opportunity we had of escaping Zaruchim; but now they're not here._" Kiyo looked at Zatch and yelled, "Zatch! We are going to use all of our power to defeat those guys! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Kiyo created about thirty copies of himself. "Hou, what an interesting technique." Banikis said with surprise but continued seriously, "But this is a battle between demons! Fanon Riou Diou!"

A giant three headed lion went straight for Kiyo and Zatch. This took Kiyo by surprise because Leo used his strongest spell right at the start. Kiyo grabbed Zatch as the shadow clones held off the spell for a few seconds. Kiyo jumped high and barely dodged the spell that ran through his clones.

Kiyo let go of Zatch and once they landed on the ceiling they jumped; heading straight towards Leo. Zatch and Kiyo were side by side in midair; Kiyo lent his hand to Zatch who knew what to do.

-Flashback-

Zatch and Kiyo were alone in a field on a sunny day and Kiyo said enthusiastically, "Okay Zatch! Today I'm going to teach you an awesome technique. You were able to handle chakra well until now thanks to Jiraiya's training so I think you're ready to learn one of my signature techniques!"

Zatch's face lit up and replied happily, "Ouuu! An awesome technique? What is it? What is it?!"

-End of flashback-

A ball of energy formed between Zatch's and Kiyo's hands. "Rasengan!" Kiyo and Zatch yelled; they made contact with Leo who wasn't expecting a counter attack. Leo took the attack and started spiraling backwards from the force of the _Rasengan _and collided with a wall.

Zatch and Kiyo landed and started smiling. Kiyo fell the ground; he was still exhausted from using _Baou Zakeruga_ earlier. "Kiyo!" Zatch yelled to his partner with concern. Kiyo still smiled; he got in a sitting position and replied, "Don't worry about me. Steal Banikis' book while Leo is-" Kiyo was cut off.

"Hmpf, and how do you plan on doing that?"

Kiyo looked up and saw Leo; he only looked a little damaged. Kiyo started thinking to himself, "_Dammit, demons are built stronger than humans. A regular rasengan won't work... Wait a minute!_" Kiyo looked at Zatch and said, "Zatch, I'm going to enter sage mode but I need some time to gather natural energy. Think you can do it?"

Zatch became serious and replied, "Unuu. To beat those guys I'll do whatever it takes!"

Kiyo smirked and said, "Thanks buddy. They are already low on heart power from using their strongest spell and this will seal our victory! Rauzaruku!"

Zatch became reinforced and started heading towards Leo. Kiyo closed his eyes; he was in a meditation position and sat completely still. Zatch was in hand to hand combat with Leo who was holding his own even against Zatch's reinforcement.

Banikis thought to himself, "_What a fool. That guy's eyes are shut. Now's my chance!_" Banikis injected himself with a liquid to restore his heart power and yelled, "Gaou Fanon!" The spell collided with Zatch and knocked him out of the way. Banikis shouted another spell, "Guruga Dorufanon!" A drill headed straight towards Kiyo who had orange pigmentation forming around his eyes. "Kiyo move!" Zatch yelled in pain which caused Kiyo to stop collecting natural energy and tried dodging the spell.

"Augh!" Kiyo yelled as his legs were hit by Leo's spell. Kiyo fell to the ground and couldn't feel his legs. Zatch rushed over to Kiyo to see his legs fried and bloodied.

Banikis laughed and said, "Look at that! The human has already lost the ability to use his legs! How pitiful!" Leo, however remained furious and yelled, "And it won't stop there. I won't be satisfied until his entire body is sent to hell!"

Kiyo instructed to Zatch, "Zatch... Don't worry about me. From here on out you have to face Leo's direction and fire Zaguruzemu. Even if they fire spells at me you must not turn back; or else Japan will not be saved."

Zatch started crying; how could he possibly keep attacking when he knew his partner was getting viciously beaten. "But Kiyo-" Zatch protested but Kiyo put a hand on Zatch's head and interrupted with a smile, "Don't worry. I'll be fine... Now if you understand then go, Zatch!"

Zatch started charging for Leo who in returned shot a weak spell towards Kiyo. Zatch ignored it which startled Leo for a second but managed to dodge Zatch's _Zaguruzemu_ when Kiyo casted it. Kiyo was hit by the spell and yelled in pain but Zatch fought on painfully.

The battle fought on like this as Kiyo was getting pummeled by spells that increased in power. "Hmpf, do you want to die here, boy?" A demonic voice asked.

Only Kiyo could hear this and replied to himself, "Shut up you stupid fox."

The nine tails replied maliciously, "You don't have to die here. Just ask me for power and it will be yours."

Kiyo replied angrily, "I won't. I can't! I can't hurt anyone like that ever again! Your stupid power hurt Sakura and I won't make that mistake twice!"

The nine tails replied calmly, "It's not like it matters to me. Even if you die I will eventually be restored back into this world."

Kiyo was once again hit by a strong spell and barely managed to cast another _Zaguruzemu_ spell.

Banikis laughed once more and said, "You've taken so much damage that your entire body is pretty much fried! Can you really cast spells when you're having such a hard time breathing?"

Zatch heard this and asked, "Kiyo are you okay?! Can I turn around now?!"

Kiyo replied weakly, "No... Not yet." and finished his sentence in his thoughts, "_If you turn around now... You won't even recognize me._"

Kiyo thought about all the good that has happened in his life and all the wonderful people he met. Tears rolled down his face as he wished he could see those wonderful people once more.

Zatch managed to hit Leo with a Zaguruzemu spell but Kiyo had to take one too many spells; his death was secured and all that stood in the way now was time. "_I'm sorry Jiraiya, I wasn't able to bring peace to the world, and I'm sorry Zatch but this is the end for me. Even if I die here the book definitely has to reveal a new partner to Zatch... Definitely... So become king Zatch! Become king with your new partner! This messed up body better respond!_" Kiyo put all of his strength into this final spell and shouted, "Baou Zakeruga!" The electric dragon split into four to connect with the spots where the earlier _Zaguruzemus _missed and then head straight for Leo.

Kiyo closed his eyes and had one final thought, "_Thank you for everything Zatch. Farewell._"

"No way!" Leo shouted in disbelief at _Baou Zakeruga's_ strength. Banikis shouted fearfully, "Fanon Riou Diou!" Leo summoned his ultimate spell once again but it only canceled out three of the electric dragons leaving one left that hit him directly.

There was an electrical explosion which Banikis responded with, "Shit, shit!"

Zatch regained conscious and saw the huge explosion; Zatch became happy and yelled, "We did it Kiyo!" Zatch turned around to face his partner and his joyful look was replaced with immense fear.

Kiyo had blood everywhere and his skin turned dark from the damage he took. "Kiyo?" Zatch asked fearfully. Once Zatch noticed Kiyo's unresponsiveness he started running at full speed towards Kiyo while shouting his name over and over. Zatch started shaking Kiyo and yelled with panic, "Kiyo, are you okay? Answer me!" Suddenly Zatch wondered if Kiyo was dead; he stopped shaking Kiyo and tried pushing that terrible thought out of mind and asked fearfully, "Why won't you move..? Why won't you answer..?"

"Hmpf, is he dead?"

Zatch looked around and saw a damaged Leo walking towards him. Leo was delighted to see Zatch in such a deplorable state and to see Kiyo dead; he smiled and said, "Well isn't this better? Now that he's dead he won't see Faudo destroy the Japan!" Leo started laughing evilly and went on, "What a shitty human! And this land that he lives in is shitty too! With Faudo I will destroy all of this filth!"

Zatch became outraged at Leo's words and charged at him while yelling, "You bastard! YOU BASTARD!"

Leo caught Zatch by his head and instructed Banikis to destroy Zatch's book. Banikis walked towards the book which started emitting a strong light; this startled them and Leo thought, "_No way. I've never seen a book shine like that before. Can they share a connection even though the partner is dead? Impossible!_"

"Ouuuuuuuuu! OUUUUUUUUUU!"

Leo felt tremendous pressure on his arm and turned his attention back on Zatch who had red aura flowing around him. Once Leo saw Zatch's demonic red eyes he became frightened and thought, "_He's going berserk, what is-_" Leo couldn't even finish his own thought when he saw Zatch's skin peeling and his entire eye become a bloody red.

The nine tails was still sealed inside of Kiyo but was able to influence Zatch. "Hehehe, that's right little boy. Hate him for what he has done and kill him!" The nine tails felt joy from Zatch's pain and anger and wanted to use it to manipulate him.

Leo panicked and yelled to Banikis, "What are you doing?! Burn his book!"

Banikis pulled out a lighter and got close to Kiyo's book.

"Goraiou Dibauren!"

A giant tiger smashed through a wall, revealing Wonlei and Lien who called for Kiyo and Zatch. Everyone clung to Faudo's mouth and rushed into the room to help Zatch and Kiyo. Tia was the only one who saw Zatch's rage and his body transforming. "Zatch!" Tia called out which caused Zatch to stop transforming and become normal.

Leo and Banikis saw that Faudo failed to cough out the other demons and their partners and decided to teleport away.

When they were gone, Tia lifted Zatch off the ground and asked worriedly, "Zatch?! Are you okay?!"

Zatch snapped back into reality and yelled, "Kiyo!"

Everyone turned their attention towards Kiyo only to see a figure of a human covered entirely with blood.


	5. Kiyo's Death

Everyone saw the bloodied Kiyo and ran over to try saving him. Megumi reached Kiyo first, followed by Zatch. Megumi was trying to listen for a heartbeat while Zatch pleaded, "Tia, please use Saifojio! Please!"

Megumi had her ear against Kyo's chest; waiting for a heartbeat that never came. When Megumi realized his heart stopped, her throat dried up and felt something like a nail being hammered into her heart; she needed to tell everyone of Kiyo's condition so she weakly said, "His… His heart stopped."

Everyone became paralyzed with shock and didn't know if they heard Megumi right but one look into her frightened face made them realize the extent of Kiyo's condition.

Megumi tried standing up once more only to sink to her knees; she opened her book and summoned as much strength as she could and yelled, "Sa-Saifojio!"

The sword of healing pierced Kiyo and his injuries started healing. Megumi told herself, "_It will be okay Megumi. As long as you stay strong, Kiyo will be saved. He can't die in a place like this!_"

After the spell had vanished Kiyo looked normal again which fooled Megumi for a second until Ellie put her ear against Kiyo's chest and said miserably, "It's no good! His heart still isn't beating!"

Megumi's relief turned into despair; Tia started shaking Kiyo and said while sobbing, "Kiyo, wake up! You can't die!" Tia turned towards Megumi and ordered, "Megumi, store up heart power! We won't stop until Kiyo's heart starts beating again!"

Megumi continued to fool herself and replied, "You're right! Kiyo will not die here!"

Elly painfully surrendered to the fact that Kiyo, the person who saved her life, was no longer with them and ordered, "Arth! Let's go! We must defeat Leo! If he is defeated, Faudo will be stopped! You guys come too; even after your healing spell Kiyo's heart didn't start beating again. There's nothing more we can do for him!" Elly started crying and Arth followed her orders.

Folgore started walking towards Elly and said fiercely, "Kanchome, we will protect Japan in Kiyo's stead." The Italian star revealed tears and had the rage of a lion once more.

People started leaving which caused Zatch to ask, "What are you guys saying?! Kiyo isn't dead!" and Tia added, "That's right! Megumi, can we used Saifojio yet?!"

Megumi was trying her best to concentrate all of her power and said, "Just a little more… I'm putting everything into this one!"

Saifojio was cast once more and afterward Megumi placed her ear against Kiyo's chest. Megumi laid there for a while; waiting for a heartbeat that didn't exist anymore.

"Can you hear it yet?!" Tia asked nervously.

Megumi rose up from Kiyo's chest and just shook her head. Those who stayed became filled with regret and grief. Zatch started yelling and screaming as he kept punching Kiyo's chest with the hope that he will respond.

Not only did Tia suffer from Kiyo's death but she also watched painfully as Zatch screamed to the heavens for Kiyo and saw the misery written all over his face.

Tia went over to Zatch and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Zatch, it's okay… Everything will be okay…" Even Tia knew her words held no meaning. Zatch turned around and sobbed on Tia's shoulder.

"It's all my fault! Kiyo died from a demon battle! If was stronger… Or if I never existed, Kiyo wouldn't have died today!" Zatch screamed as the intense pain in his heart escalated.

Tia wrapped her arms tightly on Zatch; she wanted to show him that she has not given up on him when he needed her the most. "Kiyo died in a battle to save the world. It's not your fault; you did the best you could. I know Kiyo was proud to be your partner."

Zatch looked up at Tia with surprise and asked, "Do… Do you really think so?"

"I know so, Zatch." Tia said as she started to wipe away the tears from Zatch's eyes regardless of her own tears.

Megumi was staring at Kiyo with an empty face and kept telling herself, "_Be strong Megumi, be strong. Everything will be okay._" Megumi continued to look at the lifeless Kiyo as memories started to resurface; she remembered when Kiyo saved her from Maruss, it was also the day they first met. She remembered when they went to the amusement park and how happy Kiyo was when it was her turn to save him. Then seeing Kiyo's smiling face as he ate food that she prepared for him. Getting teased by Apollo when he called her and Kiyo a couple. But most of all she remembered seeing his smiling face that she always adored.

Megumi started sniffling and let out a soft whimper. Those still at Kiyo's side turned towards Megumi and saw a face they never wanted to see. Agony and grief was written all over Megumi's face and tears started flowing freely. Megumi tried with all of her might to contain her emotions and continued to sniffle and hold back tears.

Tia grabbed Zatch's hand and walked over towards Megumi and embraced her partner and Zatch held Megumi as well. Even though the two children were still crying, Tia managed to say, "Megumi let it out. You don't have to hide it anymore."

At these words Megumi lost all control of her emotions. "KIYO!" Megumi screamed at the top of her lungs and her soft crying turned into bawling. Megumi bent over and pulled on her own hair fiercely as she continued to scream Kiyo's name over and over again. This pain was familiar to Megumi even though she hasn't felt it on this kind of level until now. Something started falling from Megumi's eyes that felt heavier than tears but she didn't care.

Love turned into grief, which then created an uncontrollable hatred that thirsted for revenge. Megumi gritted her teeth and said quietly with rage, "Leo is going to pay… and I'm going to be the one that makes him!"

Those around Megumi never ever heard her show so hostility before but they could understand and felt the same way to a lesser extent. Tia looked up into Megumi's face and saw that blood started running from her eyes but she was in too much pain to even question it.

Time would not allow the group to grieve Kiyo's death forever. They had a mission to finish and had to take up the burden of their fallen comrade but as everyone got up Megumi said quietly, "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

Everyone honored her wish and left the room. Megumi continued to look at the lifeless Kiyo with her tear stained eyes and confessed, "Hey there Kiyo… How are you doing up there? Are you happy where ever you are now? I really hope you're okay… and I hope you miss me as much as I miss you." Megumi smiled as tears started falling once more and she continued, "I can still hear your cute laugh. I can still see your smiling face. I can still feel your presence... I don't know how but it feels like you're still here. Kiyo, can you be my guardian angel? That way even if I can't see you I know that we're not apart." Megumi stopped smiling and continued sadly, "I know I'm just being selfish but I can't help it. I just want you to come back!" Megumi started sobbing and yelled, "It's not fair! Why did you have to leave me?! Why did we have to spend our last day moments together fighting?! Why did I push you away instead of reaching out to you?! I'm so sorry Kiyo! I was a fool! A stubborn fool! Why couldn't it have been me that was killed?!" Megumi, who was crouched down above Kiyo, bent over and started embracing Kiyo's lifeless body. It felt like ages were passing by and Megumi never wanted to let go but she had friends who needed her help so she released her hold on Kiyo and whispered into his ear, "Goodbye, Kiyo. Thank you for everything that you've done for me." A kiss was planted on his cheek. Megumi picked Kiyo up and started catching up to her friends.

They managed to put Kiyo in a capsule filled with Faudo liquid which was able to keep Kiyo's body in good shape until it was time to bury him.

Along the way, Faudo was taken over by Zeon, who defeated Leo with ease. Zeon gave his minions a small piece of Faudo's power which strengthened them. Zeon also ordered Faudo's blood cells to destroy the device that would send him back to the demon world which caused Arth, Elly, Karudio and Sauza to leave the group to protect the device while the rest of the group headed for Faudo's control room.

They face many hardships; Won Lei was sent back to the demon world to protect Lien and the rest of his comrades from the powered up Unko Tintin and Riya was sent back as well so they could defeat Zaruchim and another demon that worked for Zeon. They face two other demons but Ted came to Zatch's aid and defeated Zeon's minion and saved Cherish from Zeon's control but she was sent back to the demon world from taking too much damage. Ted was incapacitated and his partner was exhausted from using so much heart power; they were left behind because he didn't want to slow down the group, they were pressed for time and didn't have the leisure of using Saifojio.

Eventually they faced Keys once again but this time he had a barrier that protected him from spells but also allowed his spells to pass through. It seemed hopeless until Faudo tripped thanks to Brago's gravity spell from the outside. Before Faudo started moving again a demon named Bari pierced Faudo's weak spot and entered on the side of the barrier that Keys' was in. Even though they were rivals, Keys' was no match for the improved Bari and his book was burning.

As a last resort, Keys' pressed a button that started moving the barrier towards Zatch's group and they had no way of escaping. Zatch sacrificed himself and put himself under the barrier; the barrier was like a waterfall and once you were caught under it there was no way out and it also had so much pressure that it would eventually crush anyone under it.

Zatch raised an arm as high as he could to let his friends pass under him and get through the barrier. Once everyone had made it through, Tia was crying and started pulling on Zatch's mantle as hard as she could. "Come on Zatch! Move! You're stronger than this! You can't be beaten by some stupid wall!"

Zatch was glad from his success at saving everyone. Even though he was bleeding really bad and felt immense pain, Zatch smiled and said, "I'm glad I could save everyone…"

Everyone besides Bari and Gustav started crying at Zatch's happiness and sacrifice. Tia tried summoning strength to pull Zatch but the pain in her heart left her weak so she desperately yelled, "Zatch, don't leave us, please!" Tia moved forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Zatch who couldn't return the hug.

Zatch felt himself becoming weaker and said, "Don't worry Tia… I'm still here." Zatch started crying and went on, "I really wanted to spend more time with everyone… I'll miss you so much, Tia."

This overwhelmed Tia, she pressed her head against Zatch's shoulder and started sobbing and screaming at the top of her lungs. Zatch was barely able to stay conscious but had one last request, "Tia… please… The demon world needs… a kind king… You need to… take my place… and become the king… Can you do that for me..?"

It was almost impossible for Tia to reply in her state but she managed to say, "Uh-huh…"

Zatch's smile returned and said with his remaining strength, "Thank you… Tia… It's time… For you… To go now…"

Tia looked back into Zatch's face and yelled with defiance, "No! No way! I can't leave you! I can't-" Even though it broke Megumi's heart, she started dragging Tia away but she continued to yell and scream.

Mr. Sunbeam was about to burn Zatch's book to save him from death but a miracle happened.

Zatch's strength faded which caused him to start collapsing. When Zatch sank to his knees he felt physical relief and the pain stopped intensifying. Zatch was barely able to look up and see a strong figure standing over him, blocking the barrier. Zatch's consciousness faded and he collapsed on the floor.

When Zatch awoke all the pain was gone and he noticed he was bathing in some kind of liquid. "Where am I…" Zatch said drowsily as he got up.

"Zatch!" A voice yelled and arms were wrapped fiercely around Zatch.

Zatch was still half asleep and didn't know where he was and asked, "Unuu… Is this heaven?"

"You're such an idiot! You're still with us, Zatch!"

Zatch's managed to open his eyes; he saw a pair of ruby eyes and pretty red hair and finally realized who was holding him.

"Tia?! Is that you?!" Zatch asked in disbelief, he thought he had died but noticed his surroundings resembled the insides of Faudo.

Tia had tears trailing down her face and yelled, "You scared me to death! Don't you ever do anything so reckless again, Zatch Bell!" Tia's hold on Zatch became tighter and she added, "You big idiot!"

Everyone crowded around Zatch and had smiling faces and tears; they were relieved that they didn't lose another hero. Bari sacrificed himself so that Zatch could stay in the fight, he sensed something in Zatch, something huge and powerful and so he left the rest to Zatch.

Megumi bent down and embraced Zatch and her partner. In a sense Zatch was Kiyo's legacy because the two of them shared a strong bond like most demons and their partners and they shared so many unique traits. All that Megumi had left of Kiyo were the memories they spent together and Zatch and she felt so relieved and happy that he wasn't lost as well.

Time was not on their side so they had to cut the celebration of Zatch's awakening short. Lien and Alishie stayed behind and watched Kiyo and the rested moved ahead. They approached a giant door and knew that Zeon awaited on the other side.

Tia's confidence swayed from all of the loss they have faced up until this point; she grabbed Zatch's hand and looked at him with defeated eyes as she said, "Zatch… If we don't make it-"

"What are you saying?! Of course we'll make it! Everyone… Everyone in this world… We will protect everyone for Kiyo!" Zatch said confidently. Zatch gripped Tia's hand and said, "I'd die before a single person is killed at the hand's of Faudo."

Tia looked at Zatch with confidence and yelled, "No! I will absolutely not let you die here!"

Zatch smiled and said, "Then fight with me and make sure we all make it out of this alive!" Zatch was happy to see the fire in her eyes.

Zeon opened the door for Zatch's group and once they were inside they were met with two demons besides Zeon.

Upon seeing Zeon, the controller of Faudo, Zatch gained Kiyo's will and yelled, "Stop Faudo, Zeon!"

Zeon's face became livid and replied, "Hmpf, so it's you again."

Zatch once again demanded, "Stop Faudo, Zeon!"

Zeon smirked and replied, "Hey where's your partner? Did he die?" Leo's partner Banikis told Zeon a lot of information including Kiyo's death.

Tia ran over to Zatch to try and stop him but it was too late. Zatch charged towards Zeon and yelled at the top of his lungs, "YOU BASTARD!"

The fighting inside of Faudo's control room had commenced. The giant demon was still swimming and hasn't yet had the opportunity to go into full speed.

A group of four are flying on sand clouds towards the giant demon.

"Man, Alishie wasn't kidding! That is a big problem!" A hooded man with purple face paintings said in disbelief.

"If something like that attacked our village we wouldn't be able to stop it." A blond haired girl with a giant fan said with concern.

"I've lived a long life but I've never seen anything quite like that before." An old lady with light purple hair said with awe.

"Don't worry, we will stop that thing. All we have to do is stall for time. I've been receiving information from Alishie and that thing only has about twenty more minutes left in this world. So we'll infiltrate Faudo and defeat the one controlling it." A red headed man said calmly.


	6. Megumi's Awakening

"Where… Where am I?"

Walking alone in the darkness, Kiyo was searching for some sort of destination but it didn't seem to matter which direction he moved because each brought endless darkness. Still, Kiyo sought out a way out of this isolation and finally found a faint light. Upon approaching the light source, Kiyo found a man with long white hair sitting in front of a fire place. The man wore a bitter-sweet smile as he welcomed Kiyo and said, "It's nice to see you again, Naruto."

"Jiraiya…"

The fighting had commenced in Faudo's control room.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Healings wounds were cut opened from Zeon's agonizing reminder that Kiyo was no longer with them. Zatch charged towards Zeon with rage which delighted Zeon.

Rodeux smirked from Zatch's recklessness and yelled "Hah! What a fool!" His partner cast "Gigano Ragyuuru!" and the spell headed straight for Zatch.

Zatch managed to calm down slightly. He was still in midair from charging towards Zeon so he thought quickly and made hand signs.

Megumi and Tia were about to protect Zatch but saw his hand signs. "Zatch, are those hand signs?!" Tia asked herself in disbelief.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Zatch yelled and created one clone; the Rasengan wasn't the only technique he was taught. The clone helped Zatch create a spinning sphere of energy and also grabbed Zatch and spun him around and released him, sending him through the weakness in Rodeux's attack while the clone got hit and disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Zatch yelled as he made contact with Rodeux and sent him flying backwards. Rodeux had underestimated Zatch and paid a small price for it.

After Rodeux was taken out of the picture, Zatch charged carelessly for Zeon.

"Gigano Gunobion!"

A giant snake headed straight for Zatch and it was too close to dodge. Zatch prepared himself and took the spell head on and was blasted backward with bad injuries. Right before Zatch made a rough landing with the ground, Ponygon became reinforced with_ Dioemuru Shudoruku _and caught Zatch by the mantle with his teeth.

Ponygon placed Zatch down near Megumi and Tia so they could heal his damaged body. Ponygon, Momon, and Kanchome engaged the enemies. Megumi was stunned at Zatch's abilities and thought "_Those were definitely hand signs that he used. I'm sure he used ninjutsu but… Why in the world would he know ninja techniques?_"

Megumi and Tia began to heal Zatch; Tia yelled, "You idiot! Don't charge in all by yourself! That was really reckless!"

Zatch was in a lot of pain but managed to reply, "I'm sorry… I just couldn't control myself."

Once Zatch was somewhat healed Tia ordered, "Zatch, I don't know what kind of techniques you know but that won't be enough to stop these guys. Just stay back and protect our partners!" Tia almost lost Zatch just a little bit earlier and didn't want to go through the same experience again.

Zatch wanted to help but realized his own strength and replied, "Un-Unuu! Leave it to me!" Zatch felt small and helpless as he thought, "_Kiyo, I know if you were here you would know what I should do…_"

The battle wasn't going in their favor. Kanchome was defeated and sealed inside of a magical pillar.

"Giga Ra Seushiru!" Megumi called out and a magical barrier was formed around Jerdun.

"_Good, Jerdun has been sealed off and Ponygon is distracting Rodeux. Now's my chance!_" Megumi thought to herself.

Megumi started charging directly towards Chita, the owner of Rodeaux's book. While watching in disbelief, Zatch saw Megumi running up the pillar.

"H-How is Megumi doing that? Zatch asked Tia, who was standing right beside him, holding Jerdun at bay.

Tia smirked and replied "After our fight with the thousand year old demons, me and Megumi have been training to become ninjas. Megumi's brother taught us some amazing things."

Megumi jumped and was in midair in front of Chita.

Zatch gasped and yelled "You guys are ninjas too?!"

Tia looked directly at Zatch and asked "'Too'?! What do you mean by 'too'?!" Then she remembered the techniques Zatch used earlier and asked "Zatch, are you a ninja?!"

Megumi weaved hand signs and shouted "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" A giant fireball headed straight for Chita who jumped off the pillar to avoid he attack. As she was free falling, Rodeaux caught her in midair and took her to safety.

"Damn, what the hell was that?!" Rodeaux asked in disbelief. He had never seen humans with such abilities.

Zeon was surprised as well and thought "_Who are these people?_"

Zatch remembered that technique. He witnessed Jiraiya preform it before.

Rodeaux became irritated and shouted "Don't get cocky just because you can spit some fire! Chita!"

Ponygon rushed in to deal another blow to Rodeaux but Chita shouted "Gigano Ragyuuru!" Ponygon was too close and suffered the full brute of the attack. He became unconscious and transformed back into his normal state. Rodeaux threw him into a pillar, trapping him.

Rodeaux looked at Tia and Megumi with fury while Chita shouted "Dio Baooru Ragyuuru!" Two strong energy beams headed for Megumi and Tia.

Megumi evaded the attack with ease but Tia had difficulties. Tia looked directly at Zatch who hasn't fully recovered from earlier injuries and couldn't evade the attack. After letting down the shield that covered Jerdun, Tia grabbed Zatch's arm and threw him out of the way.

"Tia!" Zatch screamed as he watched with horror as the attack was milliseconds away from hitting Tia.

"KYAAAAAA!" Tia yelled as she was hit by the attack and there was an explosion of energy.

Rodeaux smiled to himself and said "The tramp is out. Now all that's left is Zatch and that monkey."

Back in the mouth of Faudo, four sand ninjas had infiltrated and were making their way to the control room. It didn't take them very long to reach Alishie.

"Kazekage! You made it just in time!" Alishie shouted with joy.

Gaara was confused and asked "Alishie, where's Riya?"

Alishie's joy was replaced with sorrow once again and confessed "Riya… Is back in the demon world."

Temari and Kankuro were shocked that someone as powerful as Riya was defeated. Gaara walked up to Alishie and put a hand on his shoulder and said "His sacrifice won't be in vain. We're going to stop this demon."

Even though his words were comforting, Alishie couldn't be happy with all the loss he faced and said "And that's not the worst of it. This brave, young man here sacrificed his life to this cause."

Alishie motioned to the lifeless Kiyo laying in the tank. Gaara recognized who it was immediately and shouted "Kiyo!"

"What?!" Kankuro and Temari yelled in unison. Alishie was surprised Gaara had relations with Kiyo and asked "Do you know this person, Kazekage?"

Gaara stared in disbelief at the lifeless body of the first person he could call a friend. Gaara put his hand on Kiyo's chest and could feel the presence of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"No… Kiyo…" Gaara said silently to himself.

Kankuro put a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked with grief at the lifeless person who saved Gaara's life in the past.

Gaara vented his emotions and said "Kiyo was the first person who made me realize what a friend meant. He showed me that having connections to people was better than living a life of isolation. He helped make me the Kazekage and I was able to live happily as a Jinchuriki because of him." Silent tears fell from Gaara's eyes.

"Geez, you can't run off like that and leave an old lady behind, you know." A voice called out.

Everyone turned around and saw Chiyo. She noticed tears running down Gaara's face and thought "_My, you don't see that every day._"

After she approached the group, she noticed the person in the tank and everyone filled her in on the situation.

Chiyo looked down at Kiyo with remorse. After all, he was the person who changed her ways and made her believe that peace between villages could be achieved. Chiyo flashed back to a time where she went on a mission to save Gaara and saw Kiyo's compassion to rescue him. Thanks to their efforts, they were able to reach Gaara in time to save him. He was knocking on death's door but Chiyo revived him using her reincarnation jutsu and since Gaara was still alive at the time she didn't die from using the jutsu.

Chiyo closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of Kiyo's chest.

"Lady Chiyo, what are you doing?!" Kankuro asked.

Chiyo looked at the group and smiled. "I'm an old lady with one foot in the grave anyways. I might as well make my final act to bring back someone as young as he is. Besides, he saved your life, Gaara and I really think this young boy can bring peace to this world. I believe in him."

Lady Chiyo started the jutsu and started flooding her chakra into Kiyo. Her conscious was fading but managed to say one final thing.

"And tell him if he dies again shortly after this I'm going to give him hell in the next life!"

Back in Faudo's control room, the situation was pretty dire.

"Tia!" Megumi shouted as she ran to her aid.

Rodeaux was laughing evilly but then a voice filled the room.

"Megumi! Cast the spell!"

Megumi stopped in her tracks and shouted "Chaajiru Saifodon!"

The fog that once surrounded Tia dispersed, revealing a badly damaged Tia and an angel-like creature holding a sword.

Tia gritted her teeth from the pain and shouted "Since you love seeing our suffering… You can take some of it!"

The mirror on the angel showed the painful memories of earlier events. The mirror showed all their allies that got sent back to the demon world, those cursed by Faudo, Zach's strong form as he was prepared to sacrifice himself to save his friend, and Kiyo's lifeless body.

The angel became a powerful demon who Tia sent flying towards Rodeaux. He was about to fly away but noticed his partner was right beside him. He grabbed Chita by the wrist and threw her out of harm's way but it was too late for him to dodge it.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Rodeaux yelled as he took the powerful attack.

Tia collapsed to the floor and Megumi started running towards her but something hard hit her and she fell to the floor.

"Tia, are you okay?! Tia, open your eyes!" Zatch pleaded to his unconscious friend.

Something huge appeared in front of Zatch and saw Jerdun released from his prison.

Zatch got up from his kneeling position and made hand signs but couldn't finish the jutsu before Jerdun hit him and sent him flying backwards.

Megumi started getting up from the floor and was rubbing her head from where she was hit. After remembering about Tia, she got up and called her name only to hear laughter from Zeon. Megumi saw tears trailing down Zatch's face and looked in the direction of where Zatch was looking and saw her beloved partner unconscious and bloodied while she was trapped in a pillar.

"Damn tramp… Damaging me like this." Said a bloodied Rodeaux as he was able to stand.

Something snapped. Megumi's heartbeat escalated as it felt like her blood was boiling from within her skin. She had suffered too much this day and seeing Tia in such a state sent her over the edge.

"UUOOAAHHH UUUUUOOOOOOOOOOAAAAHHHHH!"

A huge, green skeletal figure surrounded Megumi.

"What in the world is that thing?!" Zeon asked having never witnessed such strength coming from a human before.

"Me-Megumi?!" Zatch asked in disbelief.

Megumi was looking straight down at the floor while painful memories resurfaced. The more she thought about her brother's or Kiyo's death the more agony she felt which strengthened the guardian that surrounded her until it's boney structure gained muscle and then fully cloaked in armor. Megumi looked up and revealed blood flowing from her red eyes. She once again yelled at the top of her lungs and the guardian joined by letting out a demon-like roar.

Megumi's allies watched with fear as Megumi was creating a powerful and frightening monster.

Megumi stopped shouting and a cold and merciless appearance showed on her face as she looked at Zeon and his followers.

"I hope you're all prepared to die."


End file.
